The Long Sonata
by Phoenixzsar
Summary: AU. One-shot. In a world full of deception, greed and murder.  There was only one person that could bring him peace. Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter One

Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

The Long Sonata

He awoke to the soft sound of her breathing next to his ear. Groggily, he fully turned to her and began to lay soft kisses on her face which in turn made her smile. The red hair falling across her face made her look sexy so early in the morning and he took his hand and carefully set her hair behind her ear.

"Ah, so I see that you are awake?" He had a faint smile as she snuggled closer to him without opening her eyes.

"Maybe," was her whispered reply.

"And what exactly would I have to do in order to wake you up…fully?" She made no reply. Green eyes surveyed her for a moment more, "I see". Carefully and ever so slowly, he slid his index finger down her cheek, down her swan–like neck, and began pulling the sheet down to expose her already nude body. Leaning in, he began to softly kiss and lick her sensitive mounds as he caressed the delicate area. A soft moan escaped her lips which made him pause and glance up at her. With her eyes still closed, he began his ministrations which caused her to moan a little louder.

He breathed against her heated skin as he continued toward her navel. She began to caress his hair as his sporadic kisses and bites began to create the most wonderful sensation within her. Strong hands grasped her fleshy hips and thighs. How he loved that part of her. A body built so voluptuously but yet so delicately that he would often gazed upon her and thought that she could have been the muse for a statue of the goddess Venus. Releasing a sigh, he gazed once more to the one person whom he had ever truly given his heart to. She was beautiful, smart, eccentric and kind. The last word amused him so. Kind. Ulquiorra couldn't afford to be kind. Being kind was the fastest way that could get someone killed in his line of work. So experiencing those types of feelings with her made her ever so special. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling that he held for her, yet up until now, he had been like a statue, mute, even to his own beloved. He had not dared tell her how he felt exactly. He couldn't, at least not yet.

Even though it had been two years that they had been together, he had yet to tell her that he loved her. The most surprising part was that, she never badgered him about it, she never questioned him. Feeling pretty sure that she knew, by the way that he would gaze his green eyes upon her own brown ones…only an idiot would not see how much he cared. Those looks were reserved for private moments, never in public. Ulquiorra didn't want to risk anything happening to her. So he would treat her very casually around the guys and…him.

Continuing his sweet caresses, he began to pleasure her with his tongue. Carefully toying with her, teasing her, until her moans became louder and louder. And her raspy voice could no longer keep its discreetness she yelled his name at her point of climax. Slowly unwrapping himself from her confining legs, he returned to her awaiting lips and he devoured her with deep kisses. The heat between them still growing, he plunged his rod into her waiting flowering folds. Rocking within her, with a heated passion, their eyes took each other in with a great hunger. Their breaths became heavier and their movements became faster. Without thinking he said it, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I…love you!" Her eyes widened at his confession and she turned her head, looking at him intently for a moment, she kissed him hard as they both reached the release they hungered for. As his heart rate began to slow, only then did he realize what he had said to her. What he had wanted to say to her many times. Yet the fear or regret that he was expecting did not arise and he felt relief. What exactly had he feared, telling her something so true? Rejection? The sense of relief that he felt at knowing that she now knew exactly how he felt about her, made him feel at peace. He tenderly nibbled on her lips and inhaled her essence, the corners of his lips slightly lifting as he rested his forehead on hers. He sighed then rolled his body off of her as she followed him by placing her head on the spot on his shoulder that seemed to have been created just for her. She nuzzled even closer to his chest, "I believe I am now fully awake."

Ulquiorra was not a humorous man, he didn't express much emotion with many people, he couldn't afford to. Her face looked up at his with wonder at his soft laughter.

"About what I said…" the pale face serious again.

"I know." She interrupted him; her head rose and fell as it lay on his chest.

"I...meant it." They were silent for a long moment. Appreciating the reality of how their relationship just somehow deepened.

"I am hungry. What do you think we should make this morning?" she asked.

"Whatever you wish, it is not like I have a choice in the matter anyway. You seem to have taken over my kitchen."

"Ulquiorra, for today and today only…I'll make whatever you want." She giggled at their little on going joke. "I hope you know that I take full advantage at the fact that you seem to be the only one that likes my concoctions." Leaning up and propping her elbow against the bed she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "Better make it quick or else I may change my miiiiind."

He tried to grab her as she jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. "Alright, I want an omelet…a normal one." She turned and glared at him then she let out a giggle.

She turned quickly to Ulquiorra's phone as it rang. "Better not answer it, I would like to have you for a full morning for once!" she said as she walked into the restroom to freshen up. Ulquiorra reached for the phone that sat on the night stand.

"I'll try to get myself out of their plans for today…Hello?"

Hisoka did her business, pulled a clean shirt on that fell below her hips and began brushing her teeth. She felt her heart swell once more as she remembered the words that she had secretly longed to hear for quite some time. Knowing what type of business he was in, he had always been careful as to how he presented himself to his "colleagues" and his boss. Always wanting everything to be perfect, she had let him lead the way of their relationship, only pushing in the direction where she needed him to be whenever possible. Yet she had never expected him to say that he loved her in such a fashion. The confession still burned in her ears and it radiated in her heart. She hoped that this would not affect his work and she would try her hardest to make sure it stayed that way. Letting herself feel the full extent of her heart's happiness for once, she closed her eyes and smiled.

She looked at the reflection in the mirror and was surprised to find sadness in her eyes. If only things were different. If only there was a way that they could be together forever, to never be torn apart. Yet deep in her heart, she knew. This…it wouldn't last long. Quickly brushing such negative thoughts away, she forced a smile on her face. Turning, she reached her arm out and opened the door, only to be met with a gun pointed at her head. She froze.

"Inoue Orihime." He said coldly. His green eyes were void of emotion. A chill ran up her spine. She had seen this look before, a look that frightened fully grown men and turned them into blubbering fools. The goose bumps made her body tremble as her pulse rate began to quicken. _Shit! How the hell does he know?_

"Uh, baby? You are scaring me…" She gave him her most wide-eyed and innocent look that she could muster.

"Don't play coy with me." His deep voice once again, emotionless. "FBI? You honestly think that I would not find out about you? I had the inkling of checking your resources many times and I kept telling myself that you were harmless so I kept putting it off. Turns out, you were the one after all. The informant."

Orihime slowly lifted her hands to show she didn't mean any harm. "Look I know that this looks bad, baby, but it's not what you think. Really…so please, put the gun down, okay?" She whispered and she silently prayed that he would listen to her. His hand didn't waver and he held it firmly against her forehead.

"Do not call me that. You fail to understand the gravity of this situation, _Orihime_." His voice seethed with anger as he said her name. They kept their eyes locked on each other, neither of them moving. The quiet in the room was heavy and it echoed any small noise made…the leaky drips from the bathroom faucet, the far away honking of a car horn and the heavy breathing that kept being expelled from the two individuals standing in the room as if frozen in time.

The phone in his hand rang which disrupted the intense moment and in a flash, Orihime took the opportunity and punched Ulquiorra's hand away from her face which caused the gun to fly across the room. With the quickness of a feline, she kicked him on the shin and quickly ran toward where the weapon had landed loudly on the hardwood floor.

Ulquiorra's surprise was evident at the sudden noise of the ringing device in his hand and he had made the mistake of glancing away from the wretched woman. The sharp pain shot up through his leg from the kick she had so happily given him that he fell across the floor. Without a second thought, he quickly spun and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, just before she reached the gun. She tried to kick but his strong hands held on to her legs and he pulled her toward him, making her hands slip and her upper body fall backward. They continued to struggle until he pinned her with his legs and arms. Their hard breaths no longer full of passion but now held a mixture of emotions. Faces inches away from each other, their eyes held.

For the first time since knowing Ulquiorra, his eyes held anger toward her. She felt a pang of guilt palpitate through her heart; guilt and something else…worry? Why would she be worried? Had not the point of it all been to make him fall for her, to confide in her? So her team could finally reach the most important of the entire "Arrancar" mafia? Aizen Sousuke? Her heart felt heavy and her mind seemed suddenly clouded. She had to concentrate, she needed to get him to co-operate with her as much as possible. Maybe in the end…he would be spared. Maybe.

"Please, Ulquiorra, you need t-"

"Shut up!" Without raising his voice, he had managed to make her so.

"Why? Did I seem that easy of a target? What exactly about me did you see that made me look so easily manipulated?" he paused, "That was my private source that called me Hisok-…" his teeth gritted as he almost said her fake name, "and he confirmed to me that you had been lying to me. Lying about it all. Your dead brother, your life alone? No family? Everything was a lie. Even your name…Hisoka, it means secret, no? How fucking comical."

"I am so-" She didn't finish as he squeezed her arms with such force.

"You waited for me to feel this way, did you not? You waited for me to stupidly fall into your trap. What were you hoping that I do? Give you information? If so, then you are as stupid as I now think you are."

Even after saying such words, he doubted their validity. He had hoped to one day run away with her, he had imagined a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog. The very idea made him sick to his stomach now, yet still, having her so close to him continued to stir his deep unquenchable desire for her. _Damn it! _He thought, what was this power that she held over him? All this time, she had seemed to be the only one to truly understand him.

"Uquiorra, baby…Oh god, I'm sorry!" tears streamed down her eyes, "I lov-. I want you to know that-that, I lov-."

"Do NOT say those words to me, woman! Don't you dare say those words! You bitch! How could you betray me?" Torn between love and hate, Ulquiorra stared hard into her eyes, unable to come to a quick decision. He knew the very thing that his job demanded him to do and the idea of getting rid of her pained him.

"Please, Ulquiorra. Please listen to me…I- I am so sorry!" She paused, "Oh god, I-I want you to know that…that…this too shall pass." She couldn't say the words that she desperately wanted to say to him. Her team was listening and she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud, just how much she had come to love him. He rested his forehead against hers and shut his eyes with such force that it caused stars to explode within his vision when he once again opened them. As they focused once again on her, he swallowed hard and suddenly forced a kiss upon her. Her eyes widened and for a moment, her body tensed then it began to relax. She let out a cry as he parted his lips from her.

"Now that I know who you are, it will not be long until everyone else finds out…Orihime." His eyes softened, "that is why I cannot let you live. I cannot bear to know that someone will take you away from me." His hand quickly grasped the gun that lay close to their bodies. He rose and pointed it at her.

With tears in her eyes, she bit her lip and nodded. Yes, death sounded so much sweeter to her and being close to it, she now understood her feelings perfectly well. She would rather die now than to have to live without him.

Yet the sound never came, instead a crash of the door being smashed to pieces created another distraction, bodies flying through the window created another opportunity for Orihime to throw the man on top of her away from her body. She quickly scooted herself away from him as he began to be accosted by the number of agents that had now entered at her signal of rescue. _This too, shall pass. _The irony she thought, her feelings for this man, her love for him she hoped that…they too, should pass.

* * *

><p>I am sorry it took so long to revise this, I just finished my finals and I am also going through a nasty break up and that effen sux.<p> 


	2. Epilogue

The Long Sonata

Epilogue

Thunder rumbled to break the silence in the room, waking Orihime from her deep sleep. The bright flashes of lightning stung her sleepy eyes and made it hard for her to focus around her dark bedroom. Her head felt fuzzy and heavy. Instinctively, her hand reached out to search the bed for the warm, well-toned body that used to hold her tight during dark stormy nights. Finding the space next to her cold and empty, she kept her eyes closed as she moved her hand to remove the covers from her head to peek at the clock, which read 1:03 A. M.

A groan escaped her throat and she tried to clear the confusion in her mind. She couldn't remember what day it was or how she had gotten in her old bed. Yet slowly, like water being soaked up by a paper towel, her memories began to return back to her. Flashes of memories of Ulquiorra, his making love to her, her supposed betrayal, his arrest and her information which led to Aizen's capture all suddenly filled her mind.

Ulquiorra…his face now fully imprinted in her mind; his soft blue-black hair, his forest green deep-set eyes, his perfect sculpted nose and soft lips all delicately displayed against a backdrop of his pale and flawless skin; the man that she had used in order to gain information on one of the most dangerous men in the state, the man that she had been slowly struggling with herself to not get too emotionally involved with. Ulquiorra…the man that had ultimately fallen in love with.

Engulfed by the heartbreaking emotions, she began to choke back the tears that she had been shedding for the past week and a half in secret. She had been so emotionally fragile after Aizen's capture that she had stolen a bottle of Ulquiorra's valium right after the set up and thus began her process of forgetting. She had felt heartbreak before but those feelings had never been this intense. The utter desolation and betrayal that she felt within her was a great shock to her. Indeed, she had been a fool to think that by delaying her investigation; she would selfishly satiate her desire for what was Ulquiorra only for a while longer.

Everything about him had mystified her. There were moments when his green eyes seemed to be far away from her, making her feel that she could never reach him. They were dark, intense and held a passion and desire so hot that it made adrenaline surge through her body. It was hard to appease her lustful thoughts. Ulquiorra's calm demeanor and intelligent mind captivated her as well, his long thoughtful conversations about everything from philosophy to the smell of the rain kept her in a trance. There had been many times when she had sat and watched him for what seemed like hours. Her beating heart had increased in speed every time he had looked at her and she always feared that he knew who she was. And then there were those moments that he would be completely absorbed in paperwork for his next job yet from one second to the next he would be on her with an intense hunger that almost frightened her.

She often supposed that her attraction to him derived from knowing that he could never be truly hers or the fact that he occupied a space in her life often left empty due to her demanding work schedule and responsibilities. Orihime went as far to analyze that there had been something about his protective nature that reminded her of her deceased brother.

Her assignment had been to enter and be trusted and that was exactly what she had done. Once she had had the information on Aizen, she had purposely delayed her stay to be close to Ulquiorra for reasons she was still embarrassed about. None of her co-workers or her partner Renji had said anything about her delay for Aizen's capture. Yet their looks when she had finally arrived at the office had said something completely different.

Another thunderous rumbling broke across the sky, bringing the red head back to her foggy reality. She tried to remember the last few days again; award for completing her task, congratulatory party with her co-workers afterward then home…her empty home. Orihime knew that she needed to snap out of it. Never one to have so much trouble bouncing back on her feet, she found herself dragging to the bathroom to relieve her full bladder. Her once lithe body felt stiff and achy from being asleep for so long. After relieving herself she glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed that even in the darkness, her face looked sunken and the dark circles under her eyes were deep and purple. A small feline hiss slipped past her lips, she turned and went back to bed. She grabbed the bottle of valium again and tossed back another dose. _Just let the time pass already_, she thought as she laid back down.

Closing her eyes she let the pills take effect and her mind slowly slipped into a dreamy state. She hoped that even if she could be with him in her dreams, she would try her hardest to find him there. The surreal feeling of being held in his arms began and she didn't question it as she pulled his arms closer to her body. His body's warmth against her back brought a tranquility that she had lacked for the last couple of days and she wanted to indulge in that feeling. A moan escaped her lips as she began to caress her body with his hands. Chills ran down her spine as she felt his warm breath against her neck and she heard him groan. Another soft cry escaped her lips, the feeling was magnificent. Her body felt free, relaxed and she could feel the wetness between her legs begin to soak her panties. How she had missed him.

"Ulquiorra", she murmured, "touch me…touch me all you want."

"If you wish it," was his whispered response.

Their breaths became heavier and they quickened as they rubbed and their hands caressed each other. The heat began to increase within her loins and she began to whimper and plead for him to take her. Pushing her panties aside, he thrust his member within her and took her with long and hard strokes from behind. She felt him grope her as he had many times before and the excitement of such memories took her over the edge that she came instantly. Reeling from the spams of her soft wet folds, she felt him jerk and thrust harder a couple of times more as he too, finished.

Heavy breaths could be heard above the rain drops that pattered against the window.

"Come with me woman. Be with me. Stay with me, "said the deep masculine voice barely above a whisper. Her hand reached for his face as she turned and kissed him hard. She could feel the incoming sting of tears. Reluctantly pulling herself from him, her voice broken, "I can't baby…I…I just can't, they need me. The people of this city need someone…to-to…protect them."

The hair on the nape of her neck was gently pulled to the side and the fluttering of kisses made her want him insider her again. She never felt satisfied with just one kiss or touch from him; she had always wanted more…had wanted all of him.

"Orihime...you were always a wonder to me, you always gave but never requested for anything in return. You always brought me peace during my times of chaos. I thank you for that…here, you left these," was his final say as he slipped a set of sapphire hair clips into her hand. Glancing down into her hand she saw the clips sparkle as lightning broke across the sky once more. The woman's tears began to fall without hesitation. She cried as he gently shushed her and held her then eventually her dream became a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door startled Orihime awake. Her head rang with the resonating echo of the disturbance. A voice called out to her as she lazily got up and headed toward the door. Stumbling several times against her furniture and groaned at the twice failed attempt of grasping the door knob, she finally succeeded in opening the door.<p>

The sight of her tall, tattooed, red headed partner brought a small smile to Orhime's face. His long hair was kept up in a ponytail which was framed by a black and white bandana on top of his head. He did not seem bothered by the heat of the day even though he was wearing a black V-neck shirt and black, skin tight jeans and black cowboy boots with aviator glasses completing his rebellious look. Renji definitely did not fit the description of an FBI agent, yet he was one of the best. His rough demeanor made it easy to infiltrate within any community of criminals around the country. Renji had always been her contact with the outside world whenever she was on an assignment.

Walking in, Renji placed his sunglasses on his shirt; his brown eyes looked at the red head in disapproval as he scanned her from head to toe.

"You always answer the door when you are half naked?" he asked with a frown.

Orihime closed the door then headed to her bedroom where she grabbed her robe before plopping herself on the couch of her small living room. The room consisted of only two small sofas, a black TV stand that held her flat screen and a couple of frames of her and her brother hanging on the wall. Grabbing a red colored pillow she curled her body into a fetal position. Hearing a heavy plop across from her, she opened one eye and noted the concerned look on her partner's face as he tried to get comfortable.

"I am fine, I swear it. I am just tired, you know how it goes," she said, not knowing who she was trying to convince, her partner or herself.

"Look, Orihime. I know that this case was hard on you and you do look like shit. And to be honest, that's not even the reason why I came here…well, at least that's not the entire reason." He said as he found it difficult to make himself comfortable on the old sofa.

"What do you mean?" Orihime's eyes were now completely focused on her partner yet her body had not moved. Renji looked back at her with a blank look on his face.

"You might be in danger, Orihime. So it might be a good idea to not leave your apartment for a while." He said as he leaned forward.

"Danger from what, Aizen?" Orihime's head was now raised as a knot began building in her throat. Her head was still fuzzy and it began to irritate her. Renji placed his hand on his face, feeling the whiskers that were forming on his chin, looking as if he were contemplating on whether or not he should tell her the news. He released a heavy sigh.

"No, Orihime…Ulquiorra. He escaped yesterday morning."

Orihime froze. Thinking that she had not heard correctly, "Ulquiorra escaped from prison?"

"No, not from prison. He was being transported to a different facility, due to that over-crowding issue where he was being held." Orihime nodded in understanding as he continued.

"And well, he was on a van to the new location, and after an hour of not hearing from the transporting officers, we got worried. Turns out that the officers escorting him were tied up and gagged and left inside the van, it gave him enough time to escape. We haven't heard anything back yet, no sightings have been reported…nothing. Even the escorting police don't remember anything. They were drugged somehow, they're checking into it. "

"Anyway, my first instinct was to check up on you yesterday, but I got held up and you don't answer your damn phone. Damn it Orihime, you have to keep that thing turned on!"

Orihime tried to absorb everything that Renji had just said. Ulquiorra escaped? She tried to recall something but she couldn't remember exactly what it was she was trying to remember. Noting that he had been speaking for a while, Orihime merely nodded.

"So. What do you think?" he finally asked.

"Huh? About what?" she asked, as he realized that she had not been paying attention to what he had asked. "I'm sorry Renji. It's just that I took some sleeping pills last night and I am still a bit groggy, "she replied with a tone of embarrassment. "So you think that he might be after me now that he's escaped?"

"Yeah, pretty much, you know the drill," He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head as he continued to study her. "Do you think he would try to find you, Orihime?" She wasn't sure but she thought that his question almost sounded as if he were accusing her of something.

"What? I don't think he would. I would have called you immediately if I would have suspected or anything of the sort."

"Are you sure?" The tone of his voice no longer sounded friendly.

"Renji! You don't have to treat me like one of the people you interrogate, okay? Of course, I am sure!"

"Okay, okay…no need to get testy. Anyway, I have to back to the office and finish that stupid report of the whole incident," he stood and stretched for a long while. Orihime's eye brow rose at the exaggerated move, she stood up and began to walk her partner out.

"Hey, one last thing…" Renji paused and looked back at his partner, "…in this line of work, we all make sacrifices. We sacrifice part of ourselves so whatever shit we are protecting remains intact. Sometimes those very things we protect are why we cannot fully connect with those who interest us. But at the end of the day, you have to ask yourself if whatever you protect is worth of sacrificing so much of yourself." He turned and closed the door behind him and left.

Orihime was left standing near the door way, knowing full well that Renji knew her reasons. He knew that she did it to protect people who couldn't protect themselves, to salvage whatever piece of humanity she could within this world. She had sacrificed her heart for those very people.

Slowly, she turned and headed to her bedroom and stood in the door way. Minutes passed as her eyes stared at the sapphire hair clips sitting on her nightstand. What she thought had been a dream had been very real yet she had just been too drugged to notice. Slipping her robe off as she reached her bed, she slid in and made herself comfortable. Her hand reached for the clips and she held them close to her heart. _Ulquiorra, you too, were worth protecting, _she thought as her mind drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
